Warlords RP lore
The Warlords RP series is a long running and entertaining RP, with three main RPs and a spin-off set in the future of the RP, it's filled with great kingdoms, characters, plot-lines and battles. The History of Humanity In the year 2189 humankind discovered advanced space flight that enabled us to leave the solar system, they could explore the final frontier and were flourishing. They discovered ways to solve global warming, world hunger and were able to cure disease previously thought to be certain death. Though it wasn’t until 2204 when Human kind had colonized every planet in the solar system, the gas giants served fuel for the ships and ore became abundant. In the same year humans had traveled 20 parsecs away from Earth and had begun settling in. In 2298 Humanity made first contact, the extraterrestrials were a race of hyper intelligents known as the Arkadians, they had harnessed wormholes and controlled almost half the galaxy. The Arkadians though didn't think much of Humans and refused any thorough contact or sharing of technology and information. In the year 2386 Humans abandoned Earth and began to live on more lush, resource filled planets. In the year 2389 a small crew of human entrepreneurs discovered an amazing planet, one filled with hundreds of different races of aliens. They'd discovered Xaquarex, the home of the 42nd Parsectic council. The parsectic council were a group that controlled all the interstellar laws in their 35 parsecs of influence. One year later in 2390 humanity joined the 42nd council and were reborn as The United Republic of Humankind, also known as the URHK. In the 60 years after the URHK joined the council they flourished further, discovering technology like pulse lasers, gauss fuel, bionic limbs and attachments and mega terraforming techniques. Humans became hyper advanced, rising to the heads of the 42nd parsectic council. The URHK were leaders now, pushing the technological front. But that all changed on December 11th 2501, on that day a party of terrorists assassinated the 12th, 86th, 4th, 31st and 42nd parsectic councils. They used tiny drones the size of dust particles with lethal aerial gases, slaying the entirety of the five councils. This in turn majorly crippled the entirety of the Galaxy. It took two months for the information to travel through the whole Galaxy, but when it did the Galaxy was in shock. Later that month five more councils were assassinated. Senators feared for their lives and did not go to meetings in fear of assassination. Suddenly different species began to believe that one race had organized the assassinations. Roughly thirty years later in 2530 everything collapsed and mass war broke out. Anarchy erupted and so much that the URHK had fought to preserve collapsed. Humanity only just managed to stop from falling into Anarchy. On February 27th 2532 though the last straw was pulled, a group of religious extremists carpet bombed the capital of the URHK with planet breakers, obliterating the whole planet. 12,000,000,000 people died that day. On March 10th 2532 the terrorists revealed themselves, they were the great Darukorian war kings. To their people they were gods and their religion was the belief in creating complete galactic anarchy, making the ultimate battle. The URHK, under great stress finally collapsed into anarchy; it was chaos. Man killed man for a can of food and the person with the biggest gun ruled. It seemed that it couldn't get worse, that was when the genocide began. Hordes of Darukorian soldiers sweeping through cities and killing everyone, next they targeted archives and destroyed all knowledge of advanced technology. Humanity was doomed. Finally in 2592 the URHK took back slight control, they held a small amount of sway but they used it as best they could. They eventually formed a working society, keeping anarchy at bay. In 2620 the URHK proposed that they should do the unthinkable, return to Earth. By 2687 the return fleet was made and the journey back to Earth began. It took three years for everyone to return home but they found Earth in good shape, the lack of humans for 600 years had let Nature prosper. In 2702 humanity had recreated a mostly stable government, some people had gone rogue. Leaving behind the URHK and going too far away countries and places. Now though space flight was impossible, bionic implants were impossible, lasers were impossible and satellite communication was impossible. People were settling down for a simpler life now, living off the land and taking only what they need. Science still pushed forward, by 2711 the URHK had rediscovered satellite communication and by 2729 bionic implants and replacements were rediscovered. By 2806 a stable government had been established on a system of checks and balances. Mining restarted and metal was now accessible. In 2852 the URHK changed names and became The Neo-Terran Republic or NTR for short. It wasn't until 2899 though that the NTR had reached The moon and Mars once again. By 2912 laser utilising technology was rediscovered and by 2930 the NTR had travelled all through the solar system and re-established the colonies there. Finally though by 2931 Warlords began exploiting the government, stealing from landowners and raising private armies. By 2932 warlords were everywhere and the NTR was forced to control influence solely in the Great City. Now it is 2942 and your roleplay adventures have begun. Rough Timeline of Human History 2189, humanity departed 2204, humanity colonizes ever planet in the solar system and explores almost 20 parsecs out. 2298, humanity makes contact with aliens 2386, humanity abandons Earth in favour of other planets 2390, humanity joins the multi-parsectic council 2390, humanity becomes The United Republic of Human Justice 2450, humanity rises to head of the multi-parsectic council 2501, terrorists assassinate the whole council 2501, outrage begins and distrust starts 2530, mass war breaks out and chaos ensues 2532, humanity is crippled when their capital is destroyed in a single planet blaster strike 2532, the Trade Empire reveals itself, they are the terrorists 2532, mass genocide 2533, all species become majorly stripped of tech 2540, URHJ collapses and humanity falls into anarchy 2592, URHJ finally takes back partial control 2620, URHJ proposes return to Earth 2687, evac fleet made 2687, humanity starts journey back to Earth 2690, entirety of humanity returns to Earth 2702, humanity now begins to restart. Space flight is impossible, laser tech is impossible and bionic implants are impossible 2729, humanity rediscovers bio implants 2754, humanity able to travel back to the moon and Mars 2806, humanity creates a stable international government and begins planetary mining 2852, URHJ becomes the Neo-Terran Republic or NTR 2899, humanity has travelled all throughout the solar system 2912, laser tech rediscovered 2930, humanity travels out 5 parsecs 2931, world falls into collapse and warlords take hold 2942, RP starts 2943, Helios sucked into portal, kavanyan system undiscovered, dwarves disappear, Battle of the high city 2945, Flynn shine born 2949, Michael shine dies 2967, Scorr founded 2990, third akadians Jovian war, Helios virus released. 3000- new laser tech discovered 3457, asteroid hits earth 4000, most of earth reformed 4567, current RP Major events from the first RP: Factions: The Daleks: The wandering remnants of a ruthless Cyborg-Mutant empire. These deadly salt-shaker resembling once-humans are allied with the mighty United Dwarven Empire of Silfrond (UDES). They, unlike their predecessors, have a slight sliver of morals and are not bent on EXTERMINATING all other life forms. They hate the Jovians. The Sargoth: The Salveks: an ancient terror that once waged war on the dwarves and the galaxy...the dwarves thought they exterminated them but then now begin to Re-awaken. NJR: The Jovian Empire: An aggressive, expansionist empire. They live for conquest, and all worlds inhabited, or formerly inhabited by Humans are considered theirs by divine right. Millions of expendable soldiers, vehicles, and vessels make up their armies, and they own a large chunk of the Milky way. They despise the Akadians, and wish to drive UDES from the Milky Way entirely. The main people are known as jovians, and are a race of hardy warriors accustomed to harsh environments, and the unforgiving nature of their society. As such, deeds that would horrify their enemies are frequently committed to instill fear. Their armies are augmented by auxiliaries not of Jovian stock, but are Human, or of Human descent from across the empire. Humanoids are enslaved, and Non-Humanoids are exterminated. The Akadian Empire: A group of powerful refugees, fleeing from the destruction of their home planet, Akadia. They have extremely advanced weaponry, though are precious few in number. They once owned Saturn and its moons, though have retreated to the Nemesis system, a brown dwarf orbiting the earth, and its only planet, Nemesis. They have a burning hate for the Jovians. The Akadian race has gold, red or orange skin, 7 feet tall, and has white hair and green, blue or purple eyes. Akadians are hardy, and more resistance to the elements, although they do have a weakness to heat. They enjoy the cold. Akadian cities are gargantuan, with the whole city surrounded by massive battle towers, and defenders. Akadians are organized, and work extremely fast. Atlas: A failed mercenary group that once owned much of northern America and controlled a few planets outside the sol system. Now utterly defeated by UDES. UDES: Also known as the United dwarven empire of Silfrond, they are the oldest civilization in the universe, and are very technologically advanced. They are the only empire to span an entire Galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy, and has some hold over the Milky way. They are currently leading a crusade against the fledgling empire of the Zeli. Who are falling swiftly. They are also allied with the Daleks of Skaro. The dwarves seek to colonize the Milky way, and hace succeded, and now must solidify their presance by allying or destroying the opposition. They have medium numbers and large ships. The dwarven cities are gigantic and seem like paradise to other civilizations. They have towers of gold and silver and diamond, their skies are burnt orange and they have planets of diamond, the stars are under their control and they have cities the size of stars. The Zygians: The order collective: A Grand empire based on the world of corriban, there empire is split up between two races the Human colonist and the older corribanies some of the best strategist in the galaxy, there fleets will bring order to the galaxy and honor to Ceaser lord of corriban. they are lead by Ceaser and his new Roman empire. they now patrol the galaxy looking for something buried in the history of the galaxy. Wars/battles: The first Jovian Akadian war: The war of Helios: The cold war of UDES and The Order collective: This saw many buildup in weaponry between UDES and the Order, but never saw any open conflict. Tensions rose higher and UDES made many power supplies and basically turned the Midwest into a large factory, this conflict ended recently in a joint alliance between the two. The UDES-Atlas war: This war came into being when ATLAS built a large wall, splitting tthe former United States in half, with the north half and Canada owned by ATLAS, and the southern half and mexico owned by UDES, Atlas fired first by sending a nuclear bomb into the great lakes, leading to UDES tearing down the wall and the war began. UDES swiftly took control of Northern US, and pushed into Canada and reached their capital, which came under siege. This also led to the first battle where UDES and the Daleks fought together. Combined with the recently made Jovians, the city fell and Atlas was defeated, its other planets, Uranus and Neptune, fell after. And came under UDES control, however after the war, UDES gave most of North America to the Jovians, and still has partial control of Uranus and Neptune. The molnie war: a Costly war over the planet molnie, it started when the order sent diplomats to the world but they were killed by Molnie, so war started the massive order fleet tried to bring order to the system but at last there defenses were to great in a act of war the order destroyed the world completely. Category:RP Lore Category:Sci-Fi